Iris
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: Supernatural and hidden secrets Klaine in an AU. Superpowers and mythical beasts at 'Dalton School for the Gifted'.
1. Chapter 1

Iris: Chapter 1

**Description:** _Supernatural and hidden secrets Klaine in an AU. Superpowers and mythical beasts at Dalton School for the Gifted. (Inspiration from the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls plus other songs will play a part. ENJOY!)_

* * *

><p>"<em>He drowns in his dreams. An exquisite extreme I know... He's as damned as he seems... yet more heaven than a heart could hold..."<em>

_Beautiful Disaster - Kelly Clarkson  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke with a start, his brow shining with sweat and his heart rate off the scale. <em>It was just a dream. Just a dream<em> he told himself. But it was one much too realistic for his liking... _He'd seen those panicked brown eyes and ran to help the boy just as he'd been dragged from view. He'd seen the splash in the water and followed in after him, desperate to help. But as soon as he was beneath the waves he felt hands pulling him down. Struggling blindly in panic he'd let out all his breath at once, and now was in his own panic. He froze solid when those brown eyes appeared just centimetres from his own and faded to a deep, dark, evil black._

That was the moment Kurt Hummel awoke and ran to the bathroom to throw up but his stomach came up empty so he was left heaving up nothing. When he could finally calm down he turned on the faucet and splashed the ice cold water over his face and onto the back of his neck, staring up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Annoyance broke through his heavily thudding heart as he regained his level head.

_Really? Today was the one day I needed a good nights sleep and to be calm and collected for and you spring this on me? AGAIN!_

He sighed and glanced over to his bedside table, he flung out and arm and grabbed the alarm clock, pulled it towards him and read the time.

_5:09 am_. _Really?_ It was at least a full hour before he needed to be up. Maybe an hour and a half even that he could've gotten away with but there was no chance of escaping back into dreams now. Not after _that._

It was his first day transferring to a new school. A school away from nightmares and pain and locker shoves and being called a freak. Away from, hopefully, anything that would haunt him all night.

Then again... _hopefully_.

To pass the time until he really needed to be up Kurt repacked everything in his two large suitcases, making sure nothing was creased before finally zipping them up. With the amount of fuss and detail he'd put into refolding every item of clothing in his suitcases he'd managed to pass enough time to have reached an acceptable time to get up without waking everyone else up. He slid down the stairs quietly just in case though and made himself breakfast of a very small bowl of cereal. Once he was sure he wasn't going to throw it up again he drank a glass of orange juice too before returning upstairs to shower.

Some time later, he was sat in his car, driving towards the new boarding school, his father in his own car in tow. They'd discussed and agreed that they should take their own cars so that, should Kurt wish to go anywhere once at boarding school, he wouldn't have to ring to get a lift anywhere or to have to get a taxi, and so that when Burt would have to leave, Kurt therefore wasn't stranded.

After the hour-long drive, Kurt pulled up at the large castle of a boarding school.

"_Dalton Academy_" the sign read. No further description and Kurt knew full well why. His father gave him a quick hug, which settled some of his nerves before they made their way inside. Somehow from the inside it was less intimidating and more comforting. He was even waved at by a couple of students who weren't in uniform due to this being Sunday but who noticed Kurt sticking out because of his suitcases. They helpfully pointed the Hummel's in the direction of the main office where Kurt was signed in and all the administration papers were filled out completely. Burt bid a slightly teary goodbye to his son before Kurt was given a room key for his new dorm and a map of the school, which he, *ahem* _tried_ to follow up to his room. At the foot of the main staircase he stared at the confusing map, totally lost as to where to now when a kind voice spoke to him.

"Hey, need some help there newbie?" it said.

"Oh, maybe a little. This map's not very clear." Kurt sighed, looking up to find a rather jolly looking blonde guy.

"Looking for your dorm?" the kind stranger said.

"Yeah. D'you reckon you could help me find it? They said it was room 207," Kurt explained timidly.

"Sure thing man," smiled the boy. "Hey d'you want me to carry one of those for you? Those stairs are a nightmare to carry one up, let alone two."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great thanks," said Kurt gratefully as the boy took the heavier bag from him and didn't seem phased at all by its weight.

"C'mon, dorms are up here," he smiled, indicating the way.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Thank you so much. I don't think I could've managed these without your help," said Kurt as they two boys finally ditched the bags in the middle of the floor in room 207. The other boy just laughed.<p>

"It's cool man. I'm Jeff by the way. Jeff Sterling," he smiled, offering out his hand.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." He said, shaking it.

"Welcome to Dalton Kurt," smiled Jeff, leaning against the doorframe.

"Thanks. God I have no idea what to do now. The person down at administration said that there are no lessons because it's the weekend but that I could see if there's any clubs going on now. She gave me this list but it says none are on Sundays so it seems a little pointless. And I should really unpack but I really can't be bothered right now." Kurt sighed, realising he was rambling.

"Hey, why don't I give you a tour? That map really isn't much help. Believe me I didn't find it any when I joined. That way you'll know where everything is and stuff," Jeff offered.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Sure, come on, we can't have you getting lost on your first day here. Oh I can introduce you to my friends too! They're really helpful; they helped me out a bunch when I transferred last semester." Jeff said, seemingly excited at the idea of introducing Kurt. He looked like he was really enjoying being a sort of mentor for Kurt.

"You don't think I'll be intruding or anything?"

"Nah. 'course not. C'mon, if we get round quick enough we might finish in time for lunch."

* * *

><p>"Jeff! Where've you been all morning?" called a boy at a packet table just inside the canteen doors.<p>

"Hey guys! Just helping out a newbie. Guys this is Kurt; he just transferred here like this morning. Kurt this is the gang." Jeff laughed, as he and Kurt walked over.

They all said a quick _hey_ and, this being a school for gifted kids, introduced their powers, something they seemed used to doing at a gifted students only school.

There was Nick who could move things with his mind.

Jeff explained he had super strength - hence not being phased by the weight of Kurt's suitcase...

Wes could read and (at a push) control minds.

Trent could levitate or fly (depending on which was more technically accurate. He wasn't sure).

Blaine could control electricity and create it too. He explained how he could use it to tazer someone with his hands in 'extreme situations'.

David could create force fields.

Thad - nicknamed Iron Man by the group - could transform into a metal version of himself and also control metals in general.

Flint could feel and influence emotions. Sounded weird to Kurt but he explained it helped a lot during exams and other times when fights seemed immanent. He could calm people down and stop fights and help his friends relax and not stress out over exams.

Jon had another odd gift. He could use music to disorientate people, mess with their heads and even knock them out. Kurt was pretty interested in Jon's gift as to him it didn't make that much sense. But then again, not a lot of the boys' gifts made a lot of sense to start with.

Overall though all the boys seemed really kind and Kurt began to feel a little more relaxed around them. Maybe though that was Flint. But at the moment, Kurt wasn't freaked out or fussed really. He was just glad people weren't scared of freaked out because of _him_.

"So Kurt. How you liking Dalton so far? We haven't overwhelmed you have we?" asked Wes.

"Not at all. I think it's pretty awesome. This place is just so much bigger than my old school, it's so much more to take in. My old school seems tiny compared to here." Kurt sighed peacefully, gazing up at the high-beamed ceiling of the large hall converted into a school canteen.

"Where did you transfer from Kurt?" asked Jeff happily. He was always happy.

"Um, McKinley High. It's in Lima so it's not too far away I guess." He explained.

"Dude! That's like, an hour away!" exclaimed Trent.

"Oh. I didn't realise it would seem so far away to you guys. Where did you guys all used to go then?" Kurt asked, suddenly hyper-aware of how he must be such an outsider already.

"Well most of us are from just the other side of Westerville but you do get kids from all over here as it's really the only one anywhere Ohio." Reassured Blaine from his seat opposite Kurt.

"Oh okay. Did you guys all go to the same place back in Westerville?"

"Yeah. Everyone except Blaine and Wes have been at the same school since we were all like, 11." Laughed Nick.

"God do I stick out like a sore thumb." Muttered Kurt.

"It's cool man. We're always open to letting people join us warblers. Don't worry; we won't hold anything like that against you. Whether you like music or not however, we may judge," laughed Jeff jokily. Man he just can't stay serious for any longer than all of 5 seconds.

"Oh well that I'll hopefully impress on then," smiled Kurt totally relieved.

"Awesome! I think we have a music geek on our hands guys," laughed Flint.

"Oh, hey Kurt. D'you wanna go grab something for lunch quickly before they stop serving. I didn't realise the time but we're cutting it a little close now," said Jeff slightly apologetic he'd left it this late.

"Yeah sure, excuse me guys," said Kurt, getting up elegantly form the table and following Jeff.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of the guys? They didn't overwhelm you too badly did they? Sometimes they can get a little over excited." Asked Jeff as they grabbed some plastic food trays.<p>

"They're great. I think _everything_ today is going to be a little overwhelming but that's really just because there's _so much_ to take in. I'm really looking forward to school here." Mused Kurt happily, picking up some sandwiches, an apple and a carton of juice - his early morning uneasy stomach well and truly behind him.

"Aw great! I'm glad for ya man. This place is really great and accepting. I'm so glad I came here. Well, _we_ came here I guess. Most of us moved up the same year. It's kind of a long story and probably not one for the canteen," Jeff explained as he grabbed his own lunch.

"It's okay. You don't need to explain your whole back-stories right now. I'll stick around. I'm not hoping to transfer twice in one term." Laughed Kurt.

* * *

><p>(Back at the Warblers' table...)<p>

"What do we think guys?" asked Nick once they were out of earshot.

"He seems pretty nice,"

"He's kinda shy though,"

"I think we may have scared him a little,"

"What d'you mean?"

"Um, dude. Have you listened to yourself?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think WE were all a little over the top guys. Let's tone it down and not scare poor Kurt already. It's his first day here and he doesn't know anyone but us so lets all chill a bit shall we?" said Flint. The boys all felt his clam vide fall over them and though they were close to breaking out into a jokey argument, they refrained now. The fast paced conversation slowed and you could actually get a grasp of what had just been said before someone else spoke. When Kurt and Jeff returned they were notably toned down. This was in general a school of freaks so it was the least they could do.

By the time lunch was over, Kurt seemed a lot calmer and more at ease with the group.

"Hey Kurt, wanna join us. We're gonna go head up to the common room on our floor," said Blaine, indicating the direction most of the warblers were already heading in.

_(Note: in Kurt's tour he'd discovered that there were four floors to the school/castle. One of general living quarters like the canteen/hall and the library and etc. The second was for subject specific classrooms. The third and fourth were dorms and both of these floors had two common rooms, one at each end of the large floor, making four in total. There were a lot of students here so it made sense that, with them all living here, they should have places to hang out.)_

"You sure you don't mind? I mean, I won't be like, intruding or anything?" Kurt replied, half excited that he might be able to fit in so quickly and half cautious of upsetting any long established friendships.

"Of course you won't. You're practically one of the gang already man. That is, uh, if you don't mind hanging around with a load of nutters like these guys." He laughed nervously, indicating to Nick and Jeff who were pulling crazy faces at each other.

"I'd like that. I guess I'm just not used to so many people wanting to be my friend. It's a bit of a new concept." Sighed Kurt.

"Is that why you transferred?" asked Blaine softly. Kurt looked at him sadly and nodded.

"Sort of... It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it though..." he mumbled.

"That's okay Kurt. Lets just go chill out, yeah?" said Blaine, his tone conveying understanding that made Kurt think he had had a similarly unhappy experience that lead to his being here.

"Yeah, lets," smiled Kurt timidly, trying not think about all he'd left behind and instead of all that he had here already and following Blaine and the rest of the warblers up to the third floor east common room...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO! Thank you whoever you may be for reading this. I hope you come back because I'll definitely post more soon. This chapter had to be long to kinda introduce everything and set the story up. ANYWAY, reviews are love and stuff... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Iris: Chapter 2

**A/N: **_thank you soooo much to rooz33 and 11ebq11 for the reviews! And as for your questions, Rooz33 it was mainly because the story was inspired by the song Iris by the GooGoo Dolls and by a line in the chorus (Which is below) plus each chapter is going to be related to lyrics somehow which will appear at the top here._

_And 11ebq11 he may or may not. I haven't quite decided yet but Kurt's powers which haven't really even begun to be mentioned will become clear in this chapter... well some of them will anyway! Hehe! Anyway on with the story!_

* * *

><p>"<em>And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand...<em>

_When everything's made to be broken, I just want to you know who I am..."_

_Iris - The GooGoo Dolls  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Monday...<strong>

"Powers 101? Why does that sound ominous?" asked Kurt as he walked to the lesson with Trent.

"Aw hey you're with us man! And its so much fun. We basically learn to control our powers better and then apply them in odd situations like last lesson we played dodgeball and had to use our powers to gain an advantage." Rambled Trent excitedly. "I totally hope we play it again today. It was awesome!"

"Dodgeball? I think not. I have a skincare regime to adhere to and a dodgeball to the face comes nowhere close."

"Hey guys." Came Blaine's voice from behind the two boys. "Hey Kurt, what lesson you got now?" he asked as he slipped into step beside them as he caught up.

"Powers 101 like us! D'you know if we're dodgeballin' again today Blaine?" said Trent happily.

"Awesome man, and yeah I think so. Why?"

"Oh god." Sighed Kurt, pulling a face that made Blaine laugh slightly. "And I thought today was going okay so far,"

"Hey it's not so bad." Laughed Blaine, punching Kurt playfully on the arm. Kurt just rolled his eyes at him. "C'mon we can probably persuade Coach Bieste to let you on our team,"

"Well I am certainly not playing in these shoes," declared Kurt.

Unluckily for Kurt it _was_ dodgeball. He was however placed in a team with quite a lot of people he didn't know but also with Trent, Blaine, Jeff and Thad who were also in the lesson. They changed out of their uniform blazers and ties into deep red t-shirts printed with the school name and navy shorts or tracksuit bottoms (depending on student preference) and headed into the gymnasium. They were placed in 2 teams and split into one end of the large hall each, with a line of the red dodgeballs in the centre.

"Go!" called Coach Bieste from the sidelines, blowing her red whistle and the mayhem descended. Kurt was temporarily frozen by the whistle but soon regained the ability to move as a red ball flew merely inches from his face. He quickly snapped out of it and began dodging like a madman, twisting his body out of the way unlike most people due to his elasticity. When he'd first discovered this ability he'd compared himself to _Elastagirl_ from _The Incredibles_. He thought it quite fitting as he stretched his hand out to grab a ball on the floor on the other side of the gym they were playing in. His ability to shield too was helping greatly. He could block shots form the opposing team with a well-placed shield and soon they were outnumbering the other team by at least 1 to 3. However Kurt began to drag his heels as his energy to produce shields ebbed.

"Watch out!" called Blaine behind him as a bright red ball whizzed toward Kurt. With cat-like reflexes Kurt leaned backwards out of the way, pulling a matrix-esque move that made the onlookers whoop.

"Sweet moves man," laughed Thad just before he was struck out. Kurt was good but he hadn't had time to recover from his stunt to protect his teammate. Soon it was just himself and Blaine left in but with only one opponent left: a boy named Rick who had super strength and speed. He was very quick and his misses often left large dents in the wall behind them.

After another five minutes of solid bombardment Kurt was so worn out he let his guard down for long enough for Rick to get a good enough shot at Blaine. Then it was just one on one.

"Alright then. Let's do this!" Kurt said to himself, determined.

"Gimmie your best shot Hummel!" jeered Rick.

"Ladies first," Kurt replied, winding him up. He turned red in anger but took the first shots anyway, sending six in quick succession at Kurt's shins. Kurt grunted with the effort it took now to keep his shields in place and had hardly any energy left by the time a seventh was speeding towards him. Kurt only just got out of the way in time before an eighth was hurtling towards him.

_There's always a way out_, Kurt thought quickly. With little time to react Kurt's subconscious slipped into panic and just before the ball would've connected with his stomach he closed his eyes - just long enough to blink - and felt a shiver rippled down his spine in a mere fraction of a second. When his eyes were open once more he quickly swung his arm around and caught the ball and in the same move flung it back at Rick before he had time to react. It connected with his shins hard making him stumble forward and the entire gym erupted into cheers.

Kurt was relieved as he found himself lifted onto shoulders and heard his name chanted that no one had seen his split second feat. He laughed and enjoyed the glory of actually being good at something and praised for it, the joy of being noticed as exceptional for once as he'd never felt this way before. As the crowds finally let him down he laughed and headed back to the changing rooms in the madness of students...  
>He didn't get a chance to notice the look of pure shock on Blaine's face as the game had ended, or seen how confusion had taken over as they returned to the changing rooms.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Yet he had no other explanation for what had just happened. Kurt had been right there in the path of that ball and then he'd vanished for not even a second before returning to win the game. Just disappeared into thin air! Just like that! How did no one else see that? And how the hell was that even possible? It couldn't be. Gifted humans only ever had a maximum of <strong><em>two<em>** powers and they're usually related anyway. Kurt... Kurt was definitely different. Totally. But how...?

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine," smiled Kurt from his pile of books he was studying at in the library on Wednesday evening as he heard the boy approach.<p>

"Ouch they piled it on hard didn't they?" said Blaine, indicating the mountain of books that Kurt sat among as he sat down carefully as to not knock any of them over.

"It's not so bad. Half of this is just reading material I spent ages looking for at my old school but they just didn't have the resources." Shrugged Kurt.

"Woah. You must be a quick reader then. I doubt I'd get through all of these in three months," laughed Blaine.

"Well its not quite vogue but it's better than the crap at my old school library. Would you believe they didn't even have any Jane Austen?" said Kurt, shaking his head incredulously, indicating a pile on his left that were all Jane Austen titles. Blaine laughed happily admiring Kurt's perspective of reading.

"You nearly finished studying? Dinner's gonna start in a minute,"

"Oh yeah. Gimmie a minute," said Kurt, marking all the open pages with bookmarks before closing them and stowing his notebooks away in his satchel. Blaine stood and held out a hand to help Kurt up which the second boy took lightly, steadying himself on a stable pile of books. Well, he _thought_ they'd been stable... as soon as Kurt was about two feet from the floor the pile collapsed and Kurt fell back crashing back to the floor with them. Out of instinct Kurt became invisible because that way he couldn't actually be harmed (or bruised in this case) but remembered Blaine was right in front of him and quickly snapped out of it to reappear under the books.

"Shit." He grumbled from under the pile, the spine of pride and prejudice digging into his shoulder. "That's gonna take so long now to sort through again,"

"Kurt...?"

Kurt pushed the books off of himself and sat up, stretching his arm out to grab onto the definitely stable bookcase that was nearby and also fixed to the floor and hauling himself up.

"I'm fine. Probable bruising and slight loss of dignity but no broken bones." Kurt laughed, dusting himself off.

"Kurt whe-... where did you go?" asked Blaine slowly. Kurt who had turned around to stack the books again - though into random piles instead of bothering to organize them - paled at his words and kept his face hidden.

"What? I'm right here Blaine," he said as convincingly as he could.

"Just then though... you... Kurt you disappeared."

"No I didn't Blaine. I was just under the books," he laughed as convincingly as possible as he turned to face him again, a confused smiled plastered on his face as if he really didn't know what Blaine was on about. Blaine was white as a sheet like he'd seen a ghost.

"Kurt, where did you go?"

"Nowhere Blaine I was right here," said Kurt seriously as if Blaine was a little insane. He felt bad for saying it that way but Blaine couldn't find out.

"Kurt please tell me where you went," Blaine persisted.

"Can't you just drop it?" Kurt snapped, half shouting. His face paled and his eyes grew wide as he realised what he'd said. "I'm sorry. Please just forget this happened." He said, dropping his gaze to the floor and rushing off to lunch, leaving Blaine to stare confused after him.

"Shit," was all Blaine could say entire minutes passing like seconds since Kurt had gone. He was still frozen to the spot. His mind racing with his heart rate whilst his limbs stayed perfectly still.

He'd hit a _**big**_ nerve without meaning to at all. What if Kurt wasn't sure about what had happened either? Or if he hadn't been able to help it? Was Kurt having to fight to stay visible? Oh god, what if? _What if_? **What if**? He couldn't be _like_ Blaine was, it would be obvious to him... wouldn't it? had Blaine spent too much time away from that side of himself so now he couldn't recognize it in others?

There was only one thing clear in his mind as he forced himself to move and walk down to dinner: something **big** was up with Kurt...

* * *

><p><strong>AAHH suspense! Sorry I didn't want to give it all away so easily! I hope you'll come back as I'm already planning chapter three as we speakas you read. Anyway, review n stuff :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Iris: Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks again to 11ebq11 for the review! Yeah me too sometimes but I felt like he needed something reassuing to happen to Kurt so he knew we was going to fit in and stuff before actually giving it a proper introduction of plot. So yeah :P anyway, next chapter here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>It started out as a feeling,<em>

_Which then grew into a hope._

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_

_Which then turned into a quiet word..._

_The Call - Regnia Spektor_

* * *

><p>Kurt was jumpy for a few days after the unexplained incident in the library with Blaine but no one seemed to notice much (Except Blaine of course). When the weekend rolled around Kurt took a trip home and Blaine spent the weekend trying to figure out anything more about the now absent Kurt. He spent the days he was away worrying he might never see the pale brunette again but when Monday finally arrived, Kurt returned as the same happy, bouncy and (though Blaine was annoyed to admit it to himself) rather cute personality. He was slightly distant in Powers 101 (No dodgeball this lesson) but again, no one but Blaine noticed. An entire week after the incident Blaine thought he had finally regained enough trust of the boy to perhaps find out more when he, Jeff and Kurt were the only ones left in the east common room...<p>

"What's it like having useful powers Kurt?" asked Jeff who was lounging on one of the many sofas in the room. The entire group of warblers had been sat around on sofas around a lit fireplace that evening until the numbers had dwindled down to the last three. Kurt was still sat on the floor on a thick fluffy rug, hid back to one of the sofas and a book resting against his knees. Jeff had sat in Nick's arms until the latter had gone to bed a few minutes ago and had now slid down in his seat. Blaine was lying on his stomach surrounded by open textbooks, trying to do homework and failing as his mind kept wondering away from him.

"Huh? Mine aren't _that_ useful Jeff. They're only of use if you're lazy and cba to reach for stuff." Laughed Kurt, peering over the top of Jane Austen's _Emma_.

"Uh. What about the force fields? They're freaking awesome man! Now don't tell me _they_ aren't good for anything,"

"Well it's not like I can find a lot of use for them day to day though. I sometimes forget I can make them because I use them so little." He admitted.

"Dude, there's loads of uses for them! Like I bet you could like, grab a bit of fire in one and make like a mini floating lantern in it," said Jeff excitedly.

"I never thought of that." mused Kurt, setting aside his book.

"Oh My God man, do it!" said Jeff, sitting up straight and leaning forward eagerly.

"D'you reckon it would work?" Kurt mused.

"There's only one way to find out," suggested Jeff. Kurt chuckled slightly and sat up straight. He held out his hands and created a force field under a small chunk of wood in the fireplace and used it to make the chunk float towards him. Once it was floating in the middle of the room Kurt created a separate field around part of the flame and detached it from the wood. Sending the wood back to fire, Kurt strengthened the force field around the flame sealing it all the way around to protect the surroundings from the flame but it extinguished and Kurt let out a huffed breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and sank back into the edge of the sofa.

"Dude! That was awesome!" said Jeff excitedly, his and Blaine's slack jawed faces lighting up in excitement (and also in Blaine's case pride that Kurt had managed something so amazing).

"Really? I think it ran out of air. I shouldn't have cut off the air supply but I was worried it would set fire to like room." Said Kurt sounding out of breath slightly at the effort.

"Dude, that was definitely cool! There's so many things you could do that would be similar to that now you know you can do it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! You should make a list of things to try and do with force fields," suggested Jeff.

"I dunno. I'm obviously not very good at thinking of these things as I've never bothered to before. You seem full of ideas though,"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're good at thinking of crazy things," Kurt laughed.

"Aw awesome man! I'll go grab a notebook and we should brainstorm ideas!" said Jeff excitedly, jumping up from the sofa and heading to his dorm. Kurt just laughed and watched him go before returning tiredly to his book.

"That was amazing Kurt," Blaine said. It was he first time he'd spoken in almost an hour and Kurt jumped slightly at his voice as if he'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Oh, um thanks. I never really thought about experimenting with my powers before." Kurt blushed, hiding his face in the shadow of his book.

"Never?" asked Blaine, curious.

"Nope. I used to be so scared that someone would find out I had them so I only ever experimented enough to learn how to control them and then stopped." Kurt mumbled.

"Did you not tell your close friends or anything?" asked Blaine, sitting up and ignoring his books now.

"No, only my family. My stepbrother wasn't even allowed to tell his girlfriend who was also one of my friends. She was nice and all, and a really good friend but she wasn't that good at keeping secrets..."

"Wow. That must've been terrible." Said Blaine sympathetically.

"It's fine. I don't want it to change their opinion of me so it's better they don't find out. There were several reasons why I transferred and I'm glad they don't know the most complicated one."

"You're amazing Kurt." Blaine blurted out, instantly blushing and averting his gaze to the floor.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, when I found out about my powers I had my family and a group of close-knit friends who were all in the same boat and in on the secret to go to if I was worried. I can't imagine what it would have been like if I hadn't had them to talk to." Sighed Blaine.

"Well I wasn't like, totally alone. I had my dad who knew a fair amount about powers. I guess it would've been easier if I'd found out when I was younger though. Then I would've had my mum to ask who had powers."

"Oh, god I'm so sorry Kurt." Said Blaine, realising what he meant.

"It's okay. I just wish she could've seen me now. Now that I'm finally getting a grip on all my powers and understanding them and stuff. I hope I do her proud."

"All your powers?" asked Blaine. Even in the dim light from the fire Blaine saw Kurt's face pale.

"Please don't start this." Kurt almost whispered.

"I just want to understand Kurt." Blaine winced. "I'm sorry I just..."

"You think I'm a freak."

"What? No! No of course I don't. Why would you think that?" Blaine said hastily.

"Because I saw the way you looked at me in the library. You think I'm a freak. I'm not right." Kurt said behind his book.

"Kurt I don't. I honestly don't think that. I'm just worried about you."

"Why? You've known me all of a week and a half. Why would you care so badly about me?" said Kurt, standing up.

"Because I do okay. I don't know why but I know I care about you Kurt. More than I should probably. I keep feeling protective of you like I don't want to let you get hurt. But I don't know why. My brain hasn't decided to tell me why yet okay?" Blaine gushed, standing too then realising what he'd said and slapping a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes. Kurt stood shocked, his brain in overdrive thinking about what Blaine had just said.  
>"I'm sorry. I've said more than I should have." Said Blaine, his eyes still shut tight but his hands shifting to nervously play with the bottom hem of his Dalton hoodie.<p>

"You really think that?" asked Kurt timidly. Blaine nodded; scared to open his mouth again in case he said something stupid.

What happened next might not have been a shock if he'd had the courage to open his eyes, but it might not have happened at all if Kurt didn't take advantage of Blaine's closed eyes. Kurt moved silently closer to him and placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine almost fell over backwards in shock and let his control slip slightly, sending a low voltage of electricity over his skin. It intensified where their lips met and Blaine almost felt sparks fly at the touch. He gasped, opening his eyes when the contact ceased but found no one. Hearing light footfalls getting further away, he saw a book that had been balanced on the edge of an armchair topple onto the floor, as the footsteps got further away. He was sure it was Kurt. _Had he disappeared like he had in the library? Screw that thought, Kurt kissed me! Does that mean Kurt likes me? Oh god what have I done! I knew my control had slipped but how badly? Did I hurt Kurt by accident? Oh god..._ Blaine's internal monologue was interrupted by then Jeff returning with a notebook.

"Oh, where's Kurt?" he said, noticing his absence.

"Oh, he um, decided to turn in. the force field took a lot out of him and he was pretty tired anyway so he left," Blaine lied quickly and was pleased at how realistic it sounded.

"Oh fair enough. I guess I'll turn in too then. Night Blaine." He shrugged, turning and leaving back the way he came. Blaine just stood there, again frozen solid by Kurt.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! Klaine beginning here! Not gonna lie this is so different to how I originally planned it. I had planned that Kurt would storm off and cry or something after Blaine pushed him about how he'd disappeared but I couldn't think of how to word it for them to get to that point so I just went with the way the convo was flowing and ended up here! I hope you like it anyway! :D

Tiger xx


	4. Chapter 4

Iris: Chapter 4

**A/N: **

_Tell me, that we belong together,_

_Dress it up, with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows, of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be, your crying shoulder,_

_I'll Be - Edwin McCain_

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast Kurt blushed as Blaine sat next to him in the cafeteria and Blaine turned a light pink in response. None of the other boys at the pack table noticed. They were busy stuffing their faces as usual. As the day wore on Blaine and Kurt would steal sideways glances at each other in the classes they shared and towards the end of their last (and also shared) lesson for the day Kurt sent Blaine a quick text under the table.<p>

**Come to my dorm after lesson. We should talk, K**

Blaine looked down at it nervously but sent a reply quickly.

**Will do. B**

He wasn't sure what else he should say so left it at that. Apparently it was enough as he saw Kurt nod to himself out of the corner of his eye. When the bell rang Blaine nervously collected his books and exited the classroom. Kurt was closer to the door so was already out and halfway towards the end of the hall when Blaine was through the doorway. He sighed deeply, he knew the sort of thought process Kurt must be going through - that kind of, _shit I know vaguely what I want to say but how can I say it right without stuffing up and it coming out all wring? _Kind of thing - so didn't try to catch up with the brunette and instead tried to think of what **he** would say.

Did he even know how he felt? He knew he **liked** Kurt, more than just as friends. But was it **that** sort of like? Maybe..

His stupor was interrupted by a tall guy - who wasn't in uniform - tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hi, sorry. D'you know Kurt Hummel?" the guy asked. He was close to a foot taller than Blaine, had very loosely styled brown hair and red cheeks. He was also panting a bit and Blaine guessed he'd just run up the stairs.

"Kurt? Yeah. I'd guess you're looking for him," said Blaine.

"Yeah," panted the tall guy. "D'you know where he'll be?"

"Yeah he'll probably be in his dorm. D'you want me to take you there?"

"That'd be great thanks," puffed the guy. Blaine indicated the way he'd just been going and they continued through the corridors until they had finally found Kurt's room.

"It's this one," said Blaine, indicating the door. The guy nodded and took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened after a few seconds to Kurt who at first looked really nervous but then surprised and curious.

"Finn? What're you doing here?" he asked, pulling the guy into a hug. He pulled back and studied Finn's face closely.

"Finn what's happened?" he asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"It's your dad Kurt. He's had another heart attack." Finn grimaced. Kurt paled at the words and Blaine felt the need to run forward and envelope him in a hug but resisted.

"Where is he?"

"They're taken him to hospital, he's stable but still unconscious." Explained Finn.

"Let's go then." Said Kurt, running back into his room and grabbing a bag. When he returned to the door he noticed Blaine stood there and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, Blaine..."

"It's okay Kurt. You go to your dad. I'll see you later to help you catch up on your studies." Blaine said, giving Kurt a look that explained the studies lie. Kurt nodded in thank you for the excuse for why he was there.

"I'll see you later then. Can you grab any homework I miss?"

"Sure Kurt. Just go." He smiled empathetically. And with that, Kurt and Finn were racing back down the corridor. Blaine sighed to himself and began walking to his own dorm room. _Well, _he thought, _at least I have time to figure out what I'll say to him..._

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday...<strong>

"Hey Kurt," said Blaine as he slid into the hospital room. Kurt sat at the edge of his dad's bed, eyes red and puffy, and his hair out of its usually perfect style.

"Hey Blaine," he sniffed as Blaine sat down beside him.

"How's he doing?" asked Blaine.

"Okay I guess. They say he should be fine but he still hasn't woken up. I'm starting to worry that he wont at all," he said between sniffs. Blaine pulled an apologetic face - he knew how it felt to loose a parent. Though he didn't talk about it much and hadn't told Kurt about it, he'd lost his mom and though his relationship with his father wasn't great he knew how painful it would be to loose him too - and offered Kurt a pack of tissues. Kurt laughed weakly and accepted them wiping his puffy eyes.

"He'll be okay Kurt," said Blaine, gazing at Kurt's dad.

"I don't know Blaine. I don't know anymore," said Kurt, his eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, come here." Said Blaine, pulling Kurt into a hug as he burst into tears. Kurt was glad for the hug and Blaine was glad he could be there for him.

"Sorry about your shirt," mumbled Kurt as he pulled back.

"Screw my shirt. You're more important right now." Said Blaine, giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"Thanks for being here Blaine, and I'm sorry for dragging you out here." Kurt sighed, leaning into his shoulder.

"It's okay Kurt. Stop apologizing. I don't mind coming out here to look after you. You need someone to be there for you Kurt." Blaine said. There was a short pause where Kurt just enjoyed the company before he spoke.

"So, how's Dalton?"

"It's okay. Same old, same old. I grabbed all the homework from your lessons. It's back in your dorm, I didn't think you'd be able to concentrate on it here." Said Blaine.

"In my dorm?" asked Kurt confused. Blaine blushed slightly but explained.

"I, uh, I sorta used my powers to open your door and put your work on your desk. I was gonna put it under the door but it didn't look like it would fit and I didn't think you'd enjoy the sight of a load of crumpled papers right inside your door. I'm sorry if I intruded."

"No, no. I... that was, really thoughtful of you." Blaine blushed deeper at Kurt's words.

"I just wanted to make things easier for you. I know what this feels like and I know I hated not knowing."

"You... you know how this feels? How?" asked Kurt perplexed.

"Yeah I... I guess there was never a right time to tell you I lost my mom. It was three years ago. Right after I came out to my dad. A month at most after. Dad was really mad about it and told me I'd grow out of it and basically said a whole load of things.  
>She stuck by me though until she was in a hit and run accident. She spent four days on life support before her heart gave out. She was critical the whole time and the doctors were surprised she lasted so long though they never said it.<br>My dad's still terrible about who I am but he doesn't push it. He feels bad saying all that now because he knows that there should be mom there on my side protecting me and he can't deal with the memory of her. It's not a great story and it's no fairytale but its true.  
>And even though I wish my dad would leave me alone and let up on his hating me sometimes, I know that I'd still be devastated if he died. I know it's even harder for you because your dad actually cares about you, and a hell of a lot. The way you talk about your dad makes me wish my dad was more like yours." He explained, rubbing his eyes on the cuffs of his thick knit cardigan as he spoke of his mother.<p>

"Oh Blaine," said Kurt. Blaine waved it away though.

"Hey, it's not about me. It's about your dad and being here for him." Kurt leaned in and hugged Blaine anyway who returned the hug gently, glad he couldn't see the tears slowly making their way to his chin. He wiped them away as their hug ended, trying to be sly but Kurt noticed and chuckled very lightly.

"Maybe you should take one of these too," he said, indicating the tissues. Blaine gave Kurt a half smile and the boys leaned into each other, comforted by the presence of one another and after a while, falling asleep together.

* * *

><p>Finn came in and found the two some hours later and woke Blaine gently.<p>

"Blaine?" he whispered.

"Huh? Oh, whoops. What time is it?" asked Blaine sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his free arm that wasn't around Kurt's shoulders.

"It's half eight. Your dad's here looking for you." Blaine grimaced and sighed.

"I should go talk to him at least then." He sighed, sliding gently out of Kurt's grasp and laying him peacefully into the seat they'd fallen asleep in.

"Thanks for being there man," said Finn. Blaine just shrugged.

"It's okay. Sorry for falling asleep. I feel like I've overstayed,"

"Not at all man. Kurt's had little to no sleep since he got here. It's good to see him finally taking care of himself too." Said Finn.

"Well I'm glad he's got a great stepbrother like you to look out for him." said Blaine.

"Well hey, look after yourself man. And don't let your dad get to you. He looks a little mad but he should understand you wanted to be here." Said Finn a little awkward after Blaine's compliment. Blaine practically groaned at facing his angry father.

"Well... 'should'... but I guess I can't put it off. Tell Kurt I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye but that I didn't want to wake him will ya?"

"Yeah will do man. Look after yourself."

"You too." Said Blaine, ducking out of the room, his feet dragging heavily as he neared the waiting room and his father.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been? I called you four times and everything! You said you'd be home this weekend and I haven't even seen you except for you dumping your bags when you got in last night!"<p>

Blaine sighed and had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Dad I was here okay? I was trying to be there for a friend. Since when has that been such a heinous crime? That's his dad in there and his mom has already died. Yeah he's got a step mom now but that doesn't make this any less tough on him. Don't preach to me about it being wrong to not stay at home when my friend is in there loosing it because his dad hasn't woken up. Just don't dad." Said Blaine, keeping his tone as level as possible. His dad was brought up short by Blaine's words and shut his mouth into a thin line.

"Very well then. It's about time we were leaving though Blaine." Was all he said. Blaine nodded curtly and followed his father out to the parking lot where he jumped into his own car, separate to his fathers. Man had he been deluded to think his father might show an emotion apart from anger once in a while...

* * *

><p>AN: Sad chapter but the next one will be happy honest! I hope you like it and stuff :D

Tiger xx

also not really sure why it seems to have uploaded the second half in bold. I'm trying to fix this so bear with me :)


	5. Chapter 5

Iris: Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys for the lack of updates. I was planning to update really quickly but kinda got distracted by homework and shit. Anyway! I have up to chapter 9 already planned so hopefully I can type them pretty quickly for you all. (well if there's actually anyone still reading this...)**

* * *

><p><em>So what if it hurts me?<em>

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause I'm just trying to be happy_

_Happy - Leona Lewis_

* * *

><p>Blaine stirred groggily the next morning as his phone vibrated loudly on the wooden side-table. He rolled over and squinted at the brightly lit screen to find a text from Kurt.<p>

"**He's awake! He seems okay too, K" **it read. Blaine let out a sigh of relief and sent a quick text back.

"**That's fantastic news Kurt! You want me to come down? B"**

"**If it isn't too much trouble? K"**

"**I'll be there in about 25 mins, B"**

He rushed to get dressed, taming his hair in record time and rushing downstairs to find his keys. 

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you're going?" came his father's grouchy voice. Blaine rolled his eyes and continued rushing straight through the kitchen to find his keys.<p>

"To the hospital. Kurt's dad woke up,"

"Well if his dad work up he doesn't need you." said his dad harshly.

"Why are you so mad about this?" growled Blaine, spotting his keys in the fruit bowl, grabbing them and spinning to face his father.

"Because you said you'd be home this weekend and you've spent all your time with this boy." He said angrily. The meaning behind those words hit Blaine like a ton of bricks.

"Bet you wouldn't be this pissed if it was a girl, would you? Always with your fucking prejudice."

"It's just a phase Blaine. You need to snap out of it already."

"No dad. It's not a _phase_. It's who I am." Said Blaine, trying as hard as he could to keep a level head.

"Stop this nonsense Blaine. You're not going to see that boy."

"Dad _you_ stop this. Why can't you treat me like any other kid? Like 65% of Dalton is guys but that doesn't mean I'm in love with them all."

"Just shut up Blaine! You're not gay and you're not going!" his father shouted, rising from his chair at the kitchen table to loom over Blaine.

"Yes. I. Am." Said Blaine angrily, over emphasising every word. Out of nowhere his father closed the distance between them and smacked Blaine across the face. Blaine stumbled backwards in shock, clutching his cheek and watching his father's eyes widen in his own shock.

"Don't you come near me." said Blaine forcefully, almost spitting the words at him.

"Blaine I..."

"I said don't!" shouted Blaine, bolting from the room and slamming the front door as loudly as possible as he raced to his Sudan.

As he drove he frightfully checked his reflection in the sun visor mirror to see his cheek descend through pink into a deep red, a light purple starting to form underneath. A tear slid from his eyes as he flipped the sun visor back up angrily, then another, and another until Blaine had to pull over he was crying so hard. He finally stopped and rubbed his eyes dry on his jumper cuffs before pulling back onto the road towards the hospital, his thoughts of Kurt all that kept him from bursting into fresh tears... 

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt smiled as the curly haired boy entered the waiting room.<p>

"How's he doing Kurt?" said Blaine, his lingering anger and sadness fading fast at the fact Kurt was smiling.

"He's good he... Blaine what... what happened to your face?" Kurt said, his eyes widening in shock at Blaine's red cheek.

"Nothing." Blaine said, his jaw clenching slightly at the thoughts. "It's fine."

"Um... well he woke up this pretty early this morning. They've been running some tests on him but they're pretty sure he'll be perfectly okay, just a little tired." Said Kurt warily, his mind still mainly preoccupied with Blaine's appearance.

"That's great Kurt," Blaine smiled genuinely, his cheek stinging slightly at the movement but he didn't care. He pulled Kurt in for a hug and was happy when Kurt returned it without any awkwardness. Just as they pulled back form the hug a doctor appeared around the corner, clipboard ready in his hand.

"Mr Hummel," he said rather formally.

"Oh yes. How were the tests?" said Kurt, releasing fully from Blaine's arms and turning to the doctor.

"Good. They've come back as very positive actually. There's no signs that there will be any lasting damage at all but will be pretty tired for the next few days. He may not remember how much about how he got here or where he was when he had the heart attack but he should be well enough for us to release him by Wednesday." Smiled the doctor.

"That's great news! Carole should be back from her parents' soon and she'll take great care of him at home. She's a nurse so he'll be in good hands. It's a shame they won't let me off for longer to care for him now he's awake... oh, um when can I see him?" Kurt babbled happily

"As soon as you wish sir. He should be awake still and probably expecting you." the doctor smiled.

"Thank you Doctor Roberts." Kurt smiled back.

"It's my pleasure. I'm very glad to see your father making such a great recovery." He said, before ducking out of the room towards a nurses' station.

"C'mon Blaine," Kurt said, tugging gently on Blaine's arm.

"Huh? Oh no, it's okay Kurt. I'll stay here. I don't want to intrude." Blaine said.

"Nonsense, come on," Kurt smiled.

"Kurt, I..."

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, a smile playing on his lips. "If you hadn't been here I would still be on the edge of a breakdown."

"I... okay," Blaine smiled slightly, giving in as he was out of excuses. 

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo," said Kurt's father weakly from the bed as Kurt and Blaine entered his room.<p>

"Dad," Kurt sighed happily, rushing over to hold his dad's hand.

"Sorry if I scared ya kiddo."

"I'm just so glad you're okay," Kurt sighed, squeezing his fathers hand in his own.

"Who's your friend Kurtie?" his dad asked as he glanced to the doorway where Blaine still stood a little awkwardly, causing Kurt to blush scarlet at the nickname.

"Um, dad this is my friend Blaine." Kurt said, encouraging Blaine forward.

"It's great to see you're on the mend sir," said Blaine.

"Call me Burt kiddo. The nurses told me how you've been here for my Kurt. That was real kind of you," Burt smiled gratefully.

"Oh, uh. It was the least I could do to help," said Blaine, feeling his other cheek flushing red too...

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I've got this one up. Drama for Blaine but relief for Kurt! Back to school for the next chapter which ill try and get up sooon! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Iris: Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again to the, like, zilch amount of people reading this. Oh well. I still hope you enjoy it :D MAJOR Klaine in this chapter.

_When your lips touch mine,_

_It's the kiss of life,_

_I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,_

_We might as well be playing with lightning,_

_Lightning - The Wanted_

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt. How's your dad doing?" asked Blaine as the paler boy entered the east common room where he was sat doing homework. It was Monday evening and lessons had already finished, with most of the school already at dinner. Blaine was taking advantage of the empty room before the onslaught of loud and energetic warblers.<p>

"He's much better thank Blaine," said Kurt, wandering over and leaning on the edge of Blaine's table. "Um, why aren't you at dinner?"

"Homework. Professor Johnston will kill me if I don't hand this in tomorrow so I decided to take advantage of the quiet before the storm." Blaine said, not looking up from his already three page long essay but finishing his sentence.

"Oh, fair enough then." Said Kurt.

There was an awkward pause in which neither boy knew quite what to say so neither said anything and Blaine continued writing.

"Are you going to tell me how you... injured yourself this weekend?" Kurt asked softly.

"I fell." Said Blaine, still not looking up. His red cheek from Sunday morning had darkened to a deep purple-blue bruise that, despite the large resource of concealer Blaine somehow had, had not disappeared in the slightest.

"No you didn't Blaine," said Kurt.

"If you weren't going to take my answer why did you ask?" said Blaine.

"Blaine I'm worried about you. You weren't like this on Saturday..." Kurt pleaded.

"Yeah well that's because I hadn't talked to my father on Saturday." Grumbled Blaine spitefully into his textbook.

"Blaine? Your... your dad did this to you?" gasped Kurt. Blaine just said nothing.

"Oh Blaine," said Kurt, moving closer and placing a hand tentatively on Blaine's cheek. He lifted the boy's chin to see the bruise properly.

"How much concealer is on here?"

"A bit," Blaine said, not meeting Kurt's gaze.

"Oh Blaine..."

"It's nothing..." Blaine said, pulling his face away and shutting his textbooks.

"No. It isn't Blaine." Kurt could see the two meanings behind this. Either this was nothing out of the ordinary for Blaine's dad or it was nothing compared to what it could have been. "This is wrong."

"Tell _him_ that then." Said Blaine, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Blaine," called Kurt as the injured boy began to leave. But he had gone. Kurt followed after him, running to catch up as Blaine sped off towards his dorm. "Blaine, please talk to me,"

"What do you want me to say Kurt?" he almost shouted as he stopped and turned to face Kurt. "That my dad hates me? Well yeah, he fucking hates me because of all the fucking things I am. All the things I can't change about myself, he thinks he can just make me change. All I can do is run from him because there is nothing else. That's why I'm here, Kurt. Because I can't stand him, because I ran. That's my fucking sob story Kurt. I don't tell people because they just think of you as some sorry little victim and I don't want that. That's life though." He said angrily. He set off again, using his powers to send a current through his door lock before kicking it open. He threw his bag onto the chair angrily then leant against the wall, sliding down it as his rage caused the lamps in the room to flicker and pulse.

"Oh Blaine," came Kurt's soft voice from nearby. Blaine slid his eyes shut and hung his head in his hands from his bundle on the floor, the idea of Kurt's reaction unbearable. He heard footsteps growing closer until he felt Kurt's hand on his shoulder, then his other pulling him to his feet. Kurt's hand on Blaine's shoulder moved to his unbruised cheek, making Blaine finally open his eyes slightly to see Kurt smiling in an odd look of half sympathy and half... half something close to adoration.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped at you..."

"Shhh... don't apologize Blaine. It's okay," said Kurt, placing a slender finger over Blaine's lips at his attempt at speech. Blaine sighed and Kurt used his thumb to gently wipe away a falling tear.

"It's okay," he repeated, his voice just a whisper, his face mere inches form Blaine's.

Blaine reached his hand out to place it on Kurt's cheek, letting the brunette lean in to place his lips softly over Blaine's.

Both boys felt that spark again as their lips connected and began to move in sync. Blaine's tongue traced the line of Kurt's bottom lip, pleading entrance that he was then granted. Their tongues battled playfully, neither demanding dominance whilst their hands pulled each other closer; Kurt's hands running through Blaine's gelled curls as Blaine's wrapped around Kurt's slim waist. When they finally pulled apart panting Blaine sank back against the wall.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, words all but lost to him.

"I guess that says what we didn't on Friday," Kurt breathed sinking into the wall too.

"You would've said something along those lines?" asked Blaine breathlessly.

"If I could've found the words to; yeah." Kurt smiled. "Would you?"

"I dunno. I don't think I'd sorted out my mind on Friday, but I'm pretty sure it would've been something like that. If I'd been able to get out a full sentence that is." Blaine smiled.

"Where do you think this leaves us?" asked Kurt nervously after a short pause.

"Well... still in my dorm room." Blaine laughed. "But I'd be honoured if you'd be my boyfriend Kurt," he added seriously, mustering up all of his courage to keep his voice level.

"I'd love that," smiled Kurt, weaving his fingers through Blaine's at their sides. Blaine blushed and pulled Kurt in for another chaste kiss before resting their foreheads together.

"We should probably go down to dinner before the guys notice we're missing," Blaine sighed.

"Oh, right. Yeah..." said Kurt blushing. "Sorry about your hair," Kurt suppressed a giggle as Blaine ran a hand through his hair and let out his own laugh at how his hair had come loose from the gel under Kurt's fingers.

"I'd probably better fix that before dinner then. You know what the guys are like,"

It was true, even after just two and a half weeks at Dalton, Kurt know how dirty minded the guys could be. The innuendos about Jeff and Nick's relationship were... _frequent_ to say the least. Blaine shoved some gel into his hair, smoothing it out as if hurts fingers hadn't created a much more interesting style. Kurt blushed at his bruised lips but even more so at Blaine's, feeling his heart jump knowing he'd caused that. A minute or two later Blaine held out his hand to Kurt and they left for dinner together, fingers intertwined and matching smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! Klaine!

So yeah, tell me what you think n stuff guys :D little hints in this chapter about the up and coming ones but they're subtle so if you don't spot them don't kick yourself. I just couldn't help myself from putting them in.

Notes that you don't have to bother reading if you don't feel like it:

_Note about Blaine using his powers on the lock: he can cause electrical currents to run through anything metal if he wants to and in this instance he uses it to make the lock unlock itself. Just thought I should clarify_

_Also another Blaine powers note: the sparks when they kiss are a slightly uncontrollable side effect of Blaine's electricity powers. Basically I mentioned earlier how he can make an electric current run over his skin - like a tazer - but here he can't control the current over his connection between him and Kurt. I just thought it would be quite cute and cliché but meh. Enjoy it if you want. Or not. Do what you want._


	7. Chapter 7

Iris: Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again Welcome to another chapter! I hope you like it! please review once you've read it, it means so much to me.  
><strong>

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_I want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Every day I love more and more._

_Listen to my heart,_

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change;_

_Winter to spring._

_But I love you until,_

_The end of time..._

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day..._

_Come What May - Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor - The Moulin Rouge_

* * *

><p>That week seemed so much easier for both boys now they were together. When the weekend rolled around again they decided to spend it together, learning everything about each other that they didn't know already. Everything from favourite colour to how Blaine could play he guitar and piano and how Kurt's dream was to sing on Broadway some day.<p>

It was Saturday evening and the couple had decided to watch a film in Blaine's room together.

"Okay, pick your favourite film," suggested Kurt. Blaine blushed and pointed a finger at the TV in his room to turn it on.

"It's still in there from the last time I watched it," Blaine blushed though laughed slightly at Kurt's confused expression.

"Oh, okay," laughed Kurt, snuggling into Blaine's side on the bed in his Dalton tracksuit bottoms and Wicked tee and admiring how tight Blaine's grey tank top was under his burgundy zipped hoodie and similar tracksuit bottoms. As the DVD player clicked into gear Kurt smiled.

"_The Moulin Rouge_?"

"Yeah. Some say its cheesy but I still love it. It's just that combination of great music and such a deep story line. It's like magic," explained Blaine.

"That's a little tragic," laughed Kurt. "But I know what you mean. It is fantastic."

Throughout the film Blaine mouthed along to all of the songs and Kurt smiled and laughed when Blaine knew entire sections of dialogue too. When '_Come What May_' began. Blaine couldn't help but sing along.

"You're such a goof," Kurt laughed. Blaine just leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So what? It's such a great song! I love how they have that great connection even though they shouldn't."

"Ah, nothing's stronger than forbidden love," Kurt sighed.

"Except true love," noted Blaine, "Although sometimes they can be the same thing."

"Blaine, d'you reckon we have that sort of connection?" asked Kurt timidly after a moment. Blaine, though shocked at his sudden question, wasn't fazed trying to answer it.

"I like to think so yeah. I mean, think about it. We've known each other like three weeks maybe,"

"Satine and Christian can't have known each other very long either. Maybe less than we have," Kurt murmured.

"True. But not everything is a movie Kurt." Blaine smiled, kissing his cheek again. "But still, even if this isn't the _Moulin Rouge_, I do think we have a connection of sorts,"

"Do you have a theory on that or just a hunch?"

"I maaayyy have a theory." Blaine smiled, dragging out the word playfully. "But I'm pretty sure you'll think I'm bonkers if I tell you and I wouldn't want to lower your view of my sanity by telling you." Blaine pulled his hands up his sleeves slightly, trying to hide his awkwardness, which, luckily Kurt didn't notice.

"Awww but not I really wanna know," he said, escaping Blaine's arms for a moment and pouting childishly, causing Blaine to laugh.

"But I don't want you to think I'm crazy Kurtie." Blaine said, imitating Kurt's childish tone and leaning forward to tap him gently on the nose.

"I'll make you tell one day Blaine. It's sooner or later," determination in Kurt's eyes but a smiled back on his lips.

"Can't it be later then?" pleaded Blaine, trying not to sound too serious and failing enough for Kurt to notice.

"Blaine, what are you scared of? I won't judge you for it. You know I won't." said Kurt, his eyes honest and words curious.

"Because I'm pretty sure it's not a theory but fact. But to anyone else it would seem impossible and stupid." Murmured Blaine, leaning back to rest his head on the headboard, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Kurt plucked up his courage then and leant forward over Blaine until he hand a knee either side of Blaine's on the bed and his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine. You know I won't judge you. I love you, until the end of time." He smiled as Christian echoed his words right after Kurt.

"I love you too Kurt. But you don't want to know. I should never have let the conversation drift this way because you really don't want to know." Blaine said, his eyes pained as he met Kurt's gaze.

"Blaine I'm just trying to understand now. You're making this sound like it's something really bad."

"Sometimes it feels like it is," Blaine grumbled, not being able to hold Kurt's confused gaze any longer.

"Blaine please," Kurt pleaded. "Just tell me. Say it really quickly if you have to. Like ripping off a band aid."

Blaine seemed to realise that he had to say it now so closed his eyes so tightly it made his forehead wrinkle.

"Kurt I'm not human," he blurted before pursing his lips into a thin line. Blaine let his hands fall into his lap from Kurt's shoulders and hung his head almost in shame.

Kurt almost fell backwards off the bed in shock.

"You... you're not?"

Blaine shook his head sadly.

"Wh... What are you then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh! Sorry for leaving it on a massive cliff-hanger but I just had to! Hehe! All will become clear in the next chapter I promise! Well okay not everything, I'll still be keeping SOME secrets but I won't keep them for too long, honest!<strong>

**Much love to all those who've reviewed! Xxx**

**Tiger xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Iris: Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again my wonderful readers! OHMYGOD for the mountain of reviews since my last update! I love all of you for just reading it all and for reviewing? I have no words 3 Sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger! I just had to though, come on, who wouldn't leave it there? ANYWAY, I won't keep you any longer, Read on!  
><strong>

_(If I'd bothered with chapter names from the start this would would be called 'The Reveal' - just a little note)_

* * *

><p><em>So what would you think of me now?<em>

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in,_

_Hear you me my friends._

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in,_

_Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what are you?" Kurt said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible.<p>

"I... I'm not like, entirely not human. I'm just half. Sorta like people are half nationalities due to their parents. I'm half human and half... half angel..." Blaine's voice was almost a whisper by the end of his sentence. He opened his eyes an infinitesimal amount from their being tightly shut to see Kurt.

"An... Angel?" repeated Kurt, eyes wide and mouth falling open slightly into a very small '**O**' shape.

'_**Well he hasn't bolted yet...**' thought Blaine, nodding slowly._

"Yeah um... my mom was... was an angel. She took human form to be with my dad..."

"This... this is..."

"Stupid? A joke? Crazy? Wrong? Sick? It's fine take you pick." Blaine sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and dropping his head into his hands, unable to bear Kurt's reaction any longer. He was frozen in shock and Blaine didn't bear think of what might happen after he unfroze...

"Well... '**_crazy_**' yeah. I was gonna go with something more along the lines of '**_amazing_**' though..." Kurt said, placing a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"You... You think so?" asked Blaine tentatively, lifting his head out of his hands to face Kurt.

"Yeah..." Kurt smiled. "It's... it's definitely something to get used to. But it won't change that I love you Blaine."

Blaine's lips were on Kurt's within a second and Kurt, though surprised, couldn't say he minded. The only way of telling how long they kissed for was the still playing and thoroughly neglected film playing in the background.

"You're amazing Kurt," Blaine breathed as their lips finally parted, their foreheads resting together so their noses almost touched.

"So are you my angel," Kurt smirked, his sweet breath washing over Blaine as a wave of relief.

**- Kurt didn't think he was insane**

"You're going to call me that all the time now, aren't you?" Blaine asked, a grin playing on his lips.

"Well why ever not?" Kurt breathed back, his warm breath sending a shiver rippling down Blaine's spine. Blaine noticed Kurt's sudden blush and was about to ask when Kurt's words answered his unspoken question.  
>"Blaine, are there... like, special angel-y things you do? God that sounds horrible to phrase it like that?" he asked timidly. Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. He nodded though.<br>"Can you tell me? Or are you like, not supposed to or something?"

"No I... there's only a couple of things. I just, I'm not used to telling anyone. They're also really odd to explain... there are four things I know of. Well, five I guess if you include my electricity thing but I'm not sure that's specific to my being half angel. But um, okay this is going to sound silly. I have like, _really_ good vision. I told you it sounds stupid. But like, I saw you disappear in your first _Powers 101_ lesson. That should put it in perspective."

"You did?" said Kurt shocked. Blaine nodded sheepishly, looking at the floor.  
>"So that's why you were so shocked in the library too. You saw me disappear then too, didn't you?"<p>

Again a nod.

"That and the second thing I can do is this." Blaine said before promptly vanishing into thin air.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked shocked, his eyes searching for the curly haired boy frantically.

"I'm right here still Kurt." Blaine's voice sounded from right in front of Kurt.

"Wait... that's like..."

"I know. It's like how you can disappear." Blaine's voice sounded through the room seemingly without a source. The two had talked about **so** much in the past week and, though at first he was scared, Kurt finally admitted he could disappear. He'd explained how it was still sort of new to him and Blaine was nothing but encouraging and sympathetic. They both knew what it was like to discover new abilities they had and how hard it was to control them at first, though neither had let on just _how many_ times they'd been through the process...

"I'm still here though. You can still feel I'm here. You just can't see me. When you disappear, you're also intangible which is _so_ much more useful." Explained Blaine. Kurt leant forward and held out his harm towards where Blaine had just been. Blaine stretched out an arm in turn and intertwined their fingers.

"Wow... that's so odd." Laughed Kurt as he could feel Blaine but not see him.  
>"D'you reckon... okay let me try something..."<p>

Kurt closed his eyes, concentrating until a ripple visibly passed down him from head to toe. When he reopened his eyes he smiled at a very confused looking Blaine.

"I can see you again. That's cool." Kurt chuckled. Blaine cocked his head to one side, reminding Kurt of a confused little puppy. "We're both invisible now. No one can see either of us."

"I thought that was the point of being invisible," laughed Blaine. "It _is_ cool though. It's like we have our own little dimension."

The pressure of contact on Blaine's hand suddenly disappeared though Blaine could still see their hands together.

"Oops. Sorry. It's so confusing still to stay tangible but invisible. It's hard to explain... hold on. I'll have to go back to normal." Kurt closed his eyes again and Blaine saw that ripple once more before his eyes reopened.  
>"Much more stable... but um, I'm much rather be able to see <em>you<em> than that wall behind you." Kurt smiled. Blaine laughed and reappeared before Kurt.

"Um, next on my, err, kinda short list is... well it's definitely the weirdest one..." Blaine said awkwardly after a moment of happy silence.

"It's okay Blaine, you know I don't think you're crazy." Kurt smiled, placing a hand on Blaine's knee reassuringly.

"Okay well... I can see, like bonds. Sort of, connections between people. It's really weird. I can't see ones about me though, something that might be helpful. But like, take Jeff and Nick. I can see this sort of... aura, sort of around them then they're together. It's not always there though. Like I can choose when to see it. It's like an extra layer of stuff to see if I choose to." Blaine explained, struggling to find the right words to describe it. Kurt nodded in understanding though.

"That's... wow..." he mumbled which made Blaine blush.

"I'm not sure if it's an angel-y thing though, or just like my electricity and a human gift. I can control it like I can electricity so maybe. I've only known about if for a couple of years so it's still pretty new to me. I don't really use it often either, I don't like to pry into peoples relationships..."

Blaine thought it best not to mention how he'd seen his parents' bond weaken and become tense as they fought over him but strengthen majorly on his father's side as he'd sat at his mother's bedside in hospital. That _would_ be way too much information and he was already scared of overwhelming Kurt as it was.

"Then there uh, one last thing I can do..." Blaine mumbled after a moment of content silence.

"O-okay..." said Kurt, a little confused at Blaine's sudden apprehension. Blaine took a deep breath...__

* * *

><p><em>AAHH I'm so sorry to leave it as another crazy cliff-hanger! I did have it planned (because I write all this out on my phone notes and then type it up because I'm badass like that :P) to have a couple of extra sentences on here at the end but I knew they'd give too much away so you'll just have to wait! I swear I'll try and post some more VERY soon! If I can I'll try and post more on Thursday (possibly during 'study' lessons)<em>

_Also sorry for the crazy amount of 'like's and 'sort of's in this chapter. I just thought it sounded more like that was how Blaine would actually say it as he stumbled for words so please don't hate me for it! :P_

_Thank you so much to everyone who's left me amazing beautiful messages in the reviews section! It means so much to me that people actually like the crap I write. This really started as me just listening to a song quite a lot (Iris) and reading too much fan fiction simultaneously and ending up imagining this so I'm so glad it's not that bad :D_

_Love Tiger_

_xxxx_


	9. Chapter 9

Iris. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay the main authors not is gonna be at the bottom this chapter but I just wanna say I didnt pick the song for this because of the Klaine duet, I picket it like a week ago when I was gonna post this and got so stacked up in shitloads of homework and coursework and aahhhh! over-freking-load. ANYWAY! CHAPTER AWAITS::**

* * *

><p><em>Pretty, pretty please,<em>

_Don't you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're less than,_

_Fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_If you ever, ever feel,_

_Like you're nothing,_

_You're fucking perfect to me,_

_Fucking perfect – Pink_

* * *

><p>Blaine stood and removed his zip up jumper and went to remove his grey tank top too before deciding it wasn't worth it. He closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders, as if just loosening a knot of tension, to unfurl a large pair of white wings. Kurt nearly fell over backwards at them and stumbled backwards at their size. Their tips grazed the floor and nearly span the whole room but Blaine pulled them in slightly so they were only 2 metres across. Kurt reached out tentatively and absent-mindedly but pulled his hand back as he realised.<p>

"Um, do you mind if I...?"

"Go ahead," Blaine smiled.

Kurt slid off the bed and took a step closer, running his fingers gently through the fine white feathers that covered the wings. They were perfectly soft to the touch and, upon closer inspection, weren't that white at all. They were a very light cream with flecks of silver and gold and radiated warmth from deep within. Kurt traced the line of the top of Blaine's left wing as he moved behind him to get a better look, running his finger gently along until Blaine shuddered.

"Blaine? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Kurt asked scared and immediately withdrawing his hand. Blaine just chuckled slightly and turned his head to gaze at Kurt over his shoulder.

"Not at all. Just the opposite. It... It felt so nice. I don't think anyone's ever done that for me,"

Kurt smiled and ran his finger teasingly along the line of Blaine's other wing and giggled as Blaine practically moaned. At the base of Blaine's wings Kurt saw two slits where his wings had pierced the fabric and torn through. Blaine pulled his wings in more so they rested at his sides, now only spanning about a metre between them; an impressive feat in Kurt's eyes as he didn't see how it was possible for such large wings to take up so little space, let alone how they could - the majority of the time - be contained within the short boy's frame. Kurt returned to stand before Blaine, beaming.

"What's the verdict then?" Blaine asked, clearly still nervous.

"I think they're... perfect. I think you're perfect," Kurt sighed, letting his hands slide comfortably up to around Blaine's neck.

"Thank you, Kurt. So much. Just knowing you're not freaking out about all this makes me feel just so much better, you have no idea," Blaine sighed happily, pulling his boyfriend closer and resting his forehead on the taller boy's shoulder.

"You've not told anyone about any of this before, have you?" Kurt asked timidly, running a hand soothingly through Blaine's hair.

"No. Not a soul, apart from my mom helping me explain to my father when I found out myself what I was, I've only ever told one other person and that's only because they're like me too." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"You know another angel?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah. She's a half like me. I kinda bumped into her once and we just kinda knew. She was with her mate and I had kinda tried to run away. It's a long-ass story which I'll probably save for some other time. But yeah, now this will sound crazy but, I sorta met her on a cloud,"

"What do you mean sorta?"

"Well I got mad at my dad one night and like, flew away...it sounds stupid but like, I flew up really high and found there's like this, weird level of cloud that's solid. Don't laugh okay?"

"I'm not laughing," Kurt said, holding back a surprised giggle.

"Okay. Well I flew up there and she was just sat there chilling out with her mate. Just like, sat there braiding each other's hair, like it was totally normal." Blaine laughed. Kurt pulled Blaine back to see him properly.

"D'you reckon I've met either of them? I mean, they can't have come from that far away."

"Um. I never thought of that. Well she said her name was Santana and her mate was called Brittany. Know anyone in Ohio with those names?"

"That little... Ooh I should've suspected something! How did I not spot that from San?"

"You know them then?" asked Blaine, smiling.

"Yeah they went to my old school McKinley High. I knew there was something going on between them but... man." Blaine chuckled and squeezed his boyfriend tight, giving him a kiss on the cheek before Kurt thought of something.

"Blaine... what, what did you mean by 'mate' a minute ago?"

"Oh um, it's a nickname me, Britt and Santana had for uh, for soulmate." Blaine blushed a deep red colour "Basically when an angel, or half angel, finds their soulmate they have this... this unbreakable bond... thing... and um, basically find they're pretty much made for each other. It can take time for them to realize or it can be love at first sight..." he was almost mumbling by the end, his cheeks redder than ever.

"Blaine... am I... am I your soulmate?" Kurt asked slowly. Blaine looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah." He said, a smile playing on his lips. Kurt's lips were soon over them though and Kurt could feel his heart warming a Blaine's touch, Blaine's words, at... well, Blaine. His wings encircled them, their warmth making Kurt feel like he'd been encased in a soft thick blanket, protecting him from the world and making him feel more at home than ever. This was where he belonged. Blaine's arms fit perfectly around him and his around Blaine, their lips matching to work in perfect sync, and that spark on contact running through both boys like a burst of energy.

That moment was the most peaceful either of them had ever been.

A few minutes after their... um, long kiss ended, Blaine thought of something.

"Um... D'you wanna go see Santana and Brittany? I usually see them on Saturday nights like, around now, up in the clouds."

"Um, sure. But uh, how do we get into the clouds?" Kurt asked, blushing a slight pink and feeling like he was missing something **very** obvious.

"Oh, I dunno but these wings are probably good for something," laughed Blaine, pressing a kiss into the nape of Kurt's neck.

"Oh. Right. Stupid," Kurt muttered to himself, making Blaine chuckle as he pressed another kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Come on, let me show you the skies," he smiled.

"Bring me that horizon," Kurt laughed. Blaine led Kurt to the window, throwing it up and open as far as it would go. He then sat on the ledge, swinging his legs out to dangle outside in the cool late-autumn air.

"C'mere," Blaine smiled, beckoning Kurt closer as he moved his wings out of the way. Kurt tentatively stepped closer and Blaine swept him graciously into his arms.

"Hey!" said Kurt shocked as his feet were taken out from underneath him.

"Sorry," Blaine laughed lightly. "It'll be easier to carry you this way though. You ready?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine turned quickly backwards towards the room. He pointed a finger at the TV (Which was somehow just at the reprise of Come What May though it had been totally forgotten) which promptly turned itself off, followed by the lamp.

"Here we go,"

Blaine leant forward and Kurt thought they would just fall. For a split second he panicked about what might happen if they hit the floor. He knew _he'd_ be okay but how could he explain _that_ without losing all his new found trust from Blaine. He then felt a little stupid as he realised that he was being stupid and Blaine just needed to get far enough away from the wall to spread his wings properly. They swooped low before curving upwards into a steady ascent, Blaine's beating wings causing little disturbance to Kurt in his arms.

"I've never been flying before, it's wonderful," Kurt sighed, relaxing into Blaine's grip and loving the way he fit perfectly against his chest.

"I hoped you'd like it." Chuckled Blaine as they passed through a layer of cloud. They flew mainly forward though Kurt still noticed the shallow incline of their path until the broke through a second thicker layer of cloud...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT DO WE THINK GUYS?  
>Sorry :D overload. But seriously though, thank you to every single one of you who've reviewed this story I absolutely love all of you. 3<strong>

**yeah, so BRITANNA next chapter as well as adorable Klaine. what do you think of the Santana revelation though? and soul mates! I had to, I'm sorry. I just had to.**

**Note to song choice: Yes I have heard the Klaine version (though its the clean version which sucks because Darren Criss is fuckinghot when he swears) and it's adorable but I'd written this chapter about a week ago and picked it from the **_"I think they're... perfect. I think you're perfect," _**bit. I thought it just fitted perfectly and now even more so because of the klaine duet (which annoyingly I still haven't gotten around to seeing the episode for! stupid homework...**

**AAAHHH I'll shut up now, but please come baack when I update this and I'm sorry for the long wait on my uploading this one.**

**xxx Tiger**


	10. Chapter 10

_And I've always lived like this_  
><em>Keeping a comfortable distance<em>  
><em>And up until now I had sworn to myself<em>  
><em>That I'm content with loneliness<em>  
><em>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<em>  
><em>But you are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>The Only exception - Paramore<em>

* * *

><p>"Santana?" called Blaine as they cleared the layer of cloud and a moment later spotted the two girls sat mere metres from them.<p>

"Hey Blaine! That you Kurt?"

"Kurt!" squealed Brittany, sitting up from her position on the floor before climbing quickly to her feet.

Blaine landed softly on the cloud and set Kurt on his feet, smiling at the look on his face as he noticed just how solid it was beneath him, he only had a second or two to marvel at this fact before Britt barrelled into him, enveloping him in a massive hug.

"Hey Britt," Kurt laughed, thankful for Blaine's arm around his waist preventing him from falling over backwards.

"Oh Kurt! When did you start dating Blainey? We missed you loads Kurtie!"

"I missed you too Britt. How's everyone at McKinley doing?"

"Nuh-uh. My hug first. McKinley shminley later, get yo porcelain ass over here," said Santana. Kurt laughed and Brittany released him so the brunette girl could hug him.

"How are you Santana? It's been ages since we talked properly." Said Kurt into her shoulder.

"I'm good, got promoted up the pyramid a level. Second from top now. No one at school is giving me crap for dating Britt. Everyone in glee has been really supporting too. Even Sue was! They all pretty much guessed but were glad I told them. And Karofsky's gone. Point blank expelled by the way. Just so you know. And Finn told us all about your dad. But he's doing okay now right? And so are you?"

"Wow. That's the longest speech you've ever given me that hasn't included a single insult anywhere," laughed Kurt.

"Hey. You know the only straight I am is straight up bitch. That's just how I roll Hummel. But I guess we have a lot more common ground now. Or cloud so to speak." She laughed and Kurt smiled. He was so glad for Santana. Under the brave façade shed put on most of her life Kurt knew how insecure she was. But now she seemed to have changed for the better. With Britt she was happy.

"I'm so glad for you San. Now come on, I've missed so much good gossip. Fill me in," Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>They sat there for ages in the clouds in a loose square; Kurt snuggled against Blaine's side as they both leant back against a makeshift pillow made of the weirdly solid cloud, whilst Brittany lay on her front in her onezie pyjamas with Santana in her tank top and jogging bottoms beside her, braiding the blonde's hair. Kurt was filled in on all that he'd missed from Quinn's pink hair to yet another Rachel Berry hissy fit, and honestly so too, not the altered bitchy version he would usually have expected from Santana. She really had changed.<p>

"How's the competitions going? You guys are actually rehearsing for regionals right? No leaving it to the last minute like last time." Laughed Kurt as Blaine traced lazy patterns on his shoulder that left his skin tingling.

"Oh just great. Berry won't shut up about how she needs the solos. Mr Shue is actually considering giving a duet to reinstated blondie and trouty mouth. But on the plus side Britt and Chang are gonna have their own epic lil dance break," explained San a little sarcastically but proudly beaming down at Britt.

"We're gonna have so much fun! We have a load of awesome moves lined up to impress. We just need a song to put them to!" laughed Britt happily, rolling over so her head was in Santana's lap.

"I'm gonna see if I can persuade Shuester to let me have a solo. Or at least a duet with 'Cedes. He's doing auditions but if berry wins then he knows there'll be blood. I'm, thinking of doing something by Amy Winehouse. _Back to Black_ maybe for my audition? What does your crazy talented musical mind tell you? Seeing as were no longer competing for solos it's cool if I ask you for help, right?"

"Of course San. As much as I want Rachel to do well and get into NYADA, it's not fair for her to steal the spotlight _all_ the time. _Valerie_ would suit you perfectly I think if you want to do Amy. Or... if you're thinking of dueting with Mercedes, how about something by Christina Aguilera? Your voices mash so well together I reckon you could pull it off amazingly." Kurt smiled; his musical mind in gear.

"_Valerie_? Nice. I'll have to have a play around with that then. And ooh! We should so do _Candyman_! It would me super hot! Lemme write that down before I forget," She said, pulling a pen from her tracksuit pocket and scribbling on the back of her hand.

"Man it's so weird. I haven't had a conversation this easy in what feels like so long." Kurt sighed before adding just for Blaine "no that doesn't include conversations I've had with you." And winking up at him. Blaine blushed slightly and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"It's so nice though isn't it? To just have someone who you don't have to have any secrets from." Smiled Santana.

"yeah," said Kurt, trying not to tense from his relaxed position in Blaine's arms.

"Sannie, I'm tired." Said Britt softly.

"You wanna go home Britt?" asked Santana comfortingly.

"I don't wanna say bye to Kurtie though. What if we don't get to see them again? I've missed him."

"We can come back again Britt. Anytime you want," smiled Kurt.

"Yeah, just give me or Kurt a text and we can come up here and meet you. Sound like a good idea?" Blaine chipped in.

"Really? You guys won't vanish again?" she asked, sitting up.

"Nope. We'll come back anytime you want us to Britt." Smiled Blaine. Britt got up and hugged both boys happily, explaining rapidly about some crazy timetable for meeting up in the clouds before Santana swept Britt into her arms. They both smiled and waved goodbye before Santana unfurled her wings and took a jump through the clouds, vanishing through the suddenly not as solid cloud and returning to solid ground instead.

"mmm..."

"Hmm?" Blaine echoed teasingly, tracing circles again on Kurt's arm below the edge of his _Wicked_ t-shirt sleeves.

"How come Santana's wings were so much darker than yours?" Kurt asked slowly.

"It's a little complicated."

"We do have all night," Kurt prompted happily.

"True, we do. Well okay, it's sort of vague on how it all works though. Each person is so different. My mom tried to explain briefly before she died. Basically it's about what you do with your life. Like, whether you achieve a load of your goals in life or like the more good you do with your life or helping other people, then the lighter your wings become. Only the colour changes though. The gold and silver bits in my wings will always stay there. Think of it like dying your hair; your hair colour will change depending on what you want it to be and how the person you are changes slightly, but when the roots grow back in, they'll always grow back in in your natural colour. Does that make sense?" Blaine explained.

"I think so. But why are Santana's such a dark grey then?"

"Well she spent quite a long time doing nothing but bringing people down. It was understandably to hide her own insecurities, but still. But when she found Britt to be her soulmate, she started realising that pulling people down wasn't nearly as good as helping people be themselves. Because of Britt, she learned how to stop bringing others down all the time and hence she's not at white just yet, but she's getting there."

"So how come yours are so bright then?" asked Kurt.

"I thought you might ask that next," Blaine laughed. "Well, after my mom died, I had to pick up the pieces for both myself and my dad. Then I guess it took quite a lot for me to stand up to all my bullies at my old school. When I moved here I got really into music, more so than before. I started teaching lessons to kids down at one of the schools over in Westerville, doing a couple of weekend courses every now and then last year. I did everything I could to make myself the model student and to just be a better person, trying to be the complete opposite of my dad. And then I met you. There was just something about you, before I even knew how much you'd mean to me and how we had such a deep connection, that made me want to defend you and be there for you. Like it didn't really matter how but I wanted to just, be something more for you. I guess all of that bundled together has made them so white. But it has been several years in the works and the silver does make it look brighter anyway," Blaine explained, his tone teasing by the end. Kurt simply sat cross legged on the cloud, smiling up at Blaine.

"You are so amazing Blaine," Kurt smiled, placing a hand on Blaine's knee.

"Not without you I'm not," Blaine said.

"Pfft. You can so far all on your own. I'm just another item on your long checklist of accomplishments." Said Kurt, waving away the compliment.

"But you are Kurt. We were made for each other and without you I was never complete. Without you there was always part of me missing that I was still looking for." Blaine said, moving to kneel before Kurt, his hands clasped in Blaine's.

"I know the feeling. I knew I was missing something. Knew however happy I was there was still something missing. And then here you are."

"I was always looking for that something special. Sure there were great parts of my life and sure there were things I wanted in life but didn't have, but that was never what I was looking for. I spent so long looking for my soulmate after I found out about them that I had practically resigned myself to the idea that I'd never find you. And then you were right there, you walked straight into my life like a breath of fresh air. It was just like 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever' _You_ were that someone I was looking for and who just got me straight away, without freaking out about all this. I still can't believe you're so level-headed about all this."

"Give me a while and it'll sink in." Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine closer and wrapping his arms around the curlier haired boy's neck.

"You're so perfect Kurt. You truly are."

"So are you my angel," Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what do you think people? sorry about the really long speeches in parts but I think it needed them. And I'm not gonna lie I had to put in the I****'ve been looking for you forever line. I just did. so yeah, I'll try and update soon but I've been pretty ill this weekend so it took me like 2 hours to type this because I was just so out of it. I'll post more when I get better and will get round to revealing the true kurt in the next chapter I promise!**

**Lots of love to my reviewers 3  
><strong>**Tiger xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Iris: Chapter 11

**A/N: Here on in lies the revelation of one Kurt Hummel. No idea why I chose to start like that but fuck it, I'm drugged up on nutella, several duvets and good music because we have no Calpol anymore.**

_And in this crazy life,_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you. It's you._

_You make me sing._

_You're every line,_

_You're every word,_

_You're everything._

_Everything - Michael Bublé_

* * *

><p>Sunday...<p>

Kurt awoke in an unfamiliar place. He rubbed his eyes groggily and reopened them to know exactly where he was. Blaine's room. He also realized he was lying across Blaine's chest which was only covered by a thin grey tee. Blaine stirred as Kurt's memories of the previous night swam through his head.

"Morning angel," Kurt smiled.

"Morning Kurtie," Blaine mumbled in reply, rubbing his own eyes and running a hand through his curly mane.

"You should leave it like that more. It looks adorable," Kurt smiled cheekily.

"Oh really?" Blaine said, raising a thick eyebrow at him.

"Yes really," Kurt said, pushing himself off the bed slightly to steal a kiss. "You have no idea,"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, why are we here?" asked Blaine slowly as they pulled up to the forest nearby to Lima, just a fifteen minute drive from Dalton.<p>

"Spoilers," Kurt smiled slightly though his insides were churning nervously. They climbed out of Kurt's car and Kurt grabbed a small rolled up item from the backseat - though Blaine couldn't tell what it was - and climbed the fence into the woods.

"Anywhere in particular we're going?" asked Blaine, intertwining their fingers, trusting Kurt's reasons though he didn't yet know what they were.

"Maybe..." smiled Kurt laughing. "Well okay... there's this place I know of."

The two walked peacefully through the woods until they found a small clearing, full to bursting with beautiful wild flowers and grasses with dappled sunlight streaming down from above. Kurt unfurled what turned out of have been a thick blanket and laid it out over a small patch of glass.

"Wow... it's so beautiful here Kurt," smiled Blaine as he sank slowly onto the blanket and ran his fingers through the soft grass at his side.

"I hoped you'd like it." Kurt smiled leaning into Blaine's side slightly.

"I... I'm still slightly confused as to why you brought me here. You sounded so tense and nervous earlier then you suggested coming out here," Blaine said after a few minutes of peaceful silence but for the sounds of nature. Kurt sighed and sat up straight, and shifted to sit in front of Blaine, cross-legged on the blanket.

"I... I hated keeping this form you. I know I should've told you perhaps last night. But I... I panicked every time I thought of bringing it up. I... Blaine, I'm not human either..." Kurt said, staring into his lap.

"You... you're not? And you're not angel either, are you?" asked Blaine slowly. Kurt shook his head sadly. "Kurt you don't have to be ashamed of who you are." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"I... I... oh Blaine," Kurt practically fell into his boyfriend's arms and Blaine held him tight, stroking his perfectly styled hair comfortingly.

"It's okay Kurt. Shh... it's okay. I don't care that you're not human Kurt. It would hardly be fair of me to judge you for not being human when I'm far from it. I love you anyway Kurt. Anyway and always." Blaine spoke softly into Kurt's hair. "I love you so much Kurt. You mean the world to me,"

"You... you really mean that?" Kurt sniffed, leaning back to get a good look at Blaine.

"Of course Kurt. You're my soul mat and nothing will ever take that or you away from me. You're my everything Kurt."

"Oh Blaine, how did I manage to get such an amazing, understanding boyfriend for a soul mate?"

"I could say the same Kurt," smiled Blaine, kissing Kurt gently on the cheek. "Um, are you going to tell me what you are?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah, um. Just, don't laugh."

"Kurt you know I wouldn't."

"Just, humour me" Kurt pleaded. Blaine mimed zipping his lips shut, making Kurt laugh.

"Okay I... I'm a nymph." Kurt blurted out.

"A nymph?" Blaine echoed. Kurt nodded.  
>"I didn't know they still existed..."<p>

"Still?"

"Yeah uh, some of the stories my mom used to tell me. Some were about other mythical creatures. There were some about angels like me but some about faeries and imps and nymphs. I was never really sure if all of them were real but I remember one about how nymphs were hunted down by some other terrible race. If I remember right it was wolves. But they were hunted down to near extinction by the wolves. I only started to realise they were real stories after I first grew wings. Before that I thought she was just calling me _her little angel_ like parents love to, you know? From then on I paid more attention to them and sort of wanted them to all be real."

"You... you believe me then?" asked Kurt.

"Of course. I feel so honoured to have _found_ someone from a supposedly extinct race. Let alone to have found you as my soul mate. And I thought you couldn't get more prefect." Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

After a few minutes content in each other's arms Blaine spoke again.

"Kurt? Do you have any, uh, special nymph-y things you do?" he asked, echoing Kurt's question form the night before. Thinking about it, it made sense to Blaine that he would seeing as he'd been the one to ask this yesterday...

"Maybe..." Kurt smiled.

"Can you... can you show me?"

"Of course Blaine," Kurt chuckled. "I've only got three though. Not as impressive as you. And one you already know; the invisible thing."

"I wondered about that. Humans only ever have 2 gifts at most if any." Blaine mused. Kurt nodded before continuing.

"Yeah that was why I panicked so badly in the library that day. I though you might guess what I was and people would come and hunt me down. Anyway, the second is... well it's easier to show you."

Kurt moved off the edge of the blanket and sat, cross-legged in the grass, palms to the dirt and eyes closed. He concentrated hard and before Blaine's eyes flowers grew quickly around them, encasing them under a large flower canopy in mere moments. Willow vines grew upwards to form a sturdy framework that snowdrops, foxgloves and bluebells wound artfully up around to create a beautiful haven.

"That's amazing Kurt," Blaine breathed as he took in the creation around him. Kurt opened his eyes again and smiled at Blaine.

"You think so?"

"It's magical Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Well. I'm no Harry Potter," Kurt laughed, picking a single daisy from the floor. "But I guess it does seem quite magic-y" he help up the daisy and Blaine watched in awe as it morphed into an entire chain that Kurt placed on Blaine's head. Blaine giggled as he tried to look upwards at his new headdress and failed so pulled it off to look at it properly in his hands. He placed it playfully on Kurt's head instead making them both laugh.

"You're such a child," Kurt laughed as he made another flower chain but this time out of snowdrops.

"This coming from the one making daisy chains?" said Blaine as Kurt placed the second flower chain in his curly hair. "What was the other thing? You said there were three things right?"

"Oh yeah. Um, the third thing's kinda... _freaky_ though..." Kurt said.

"More freaky than having freaking huge wings?" Blaine asked, keeping his tone light.

"I... maybe..."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, pulling the boy closer and into his arms again. Kurt didn't struggle but welcomed the support of his boyfriend and soul mate's arms. "It's okay Kurt."

"God sake Kurt. Band-aid technique. Blurt it out," Kurt mumbled to himself, psyching himself into it.  
>"Blaine I... I can talk to spirits."<p>

"Spirits?" Blaine echoed after a moment or two of silence but for the sounds of the forest around them. "What do you mean by that?"

"Um, like ghosts of dead people and like, I dunno, general spirits. There's one that hangs around here a lot who's this woodland spirit or something. I've talked to loads of people. Even my mom a couple of times." Kurt pursed his lips tightly and gazed up at Blaine trying to read his poker face. "Oh god I sound insane." He groaned, burying his head in Blaine's shirt but found Blaine's hand stroking his hair reassuringly.

"No, no. Not at all. It's just an odd concept." He assured. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before asking the question burning on the tip of his tongue.  
>"Can you like, call them up or do you just always see them?" he asked calmly which in turn calmed Kurt and gave him the courage to sit up and nod.<p>

"Sorta. They're normally always there, I just have to like, will them to be visible to me."

"D'you reckon I could see them? Like if you willed one to be visible now, would I be able to see it too?" asked Blaine nervously.

"God. Um. I dunno. I've never thought about that. Let's try it,"

Kurt stood and helped Blaine stand too before grasping Blaine's hand tightly in his own. Closing his eyes tight, he concentrated hard on being able to _see_.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked the wilderness, hoping to hear a reply. The one he got was easily recognizable as one of his favourites. But unknown to him, Blaine knew it well too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffhanger! Sorry guys but the next bit needed to be it's own chapter and his was the only place I felt I could leave it. Plus cliffhangers are like the only way I seem to be able to end chapters. ANYWAY Chapter 12 up soon I hope so as not to keep you all in the dark for so long. By the way, if you have any guesses as to whose voice replies Kurt here, don't give it away in the reviews! Hehe!**

**Love you all**

**Tiger**

**xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_To think_

_It's been here all along_

_Somewhere to belong,_

_And a reason;_

_A something-to-believe-in..._

_I've finally found it,_

_A place where I'm wanted..._

_This must be how it feels to have a home..._

_To Have A Home – AVPS (A Very Potter Sequel)_

* * *

><p>"Hello boys," came the voice from thin air. The wind rushed and drew leaves and petals from the nearby plants, lifting them into the air and swirling them into a shape. The crisp browns of the fallen leaves turned to the same delicate cream white of the snowdrops and they blended in the air to form a familiar figure.<p>

"Hiya," Kurt smiled, opening his eyes at the spirits appearance.

"Hello Blaine, Kurt," said the spirit.

"Blaine this is-"

"-My mom," Blaine choked out, his heart melting at how his mother's spirit had her perfect voice just as he remembered.

"Your... what? Alleyah?" Kurt stumbled.

"Oops," she smiled. "Sorry. I guess I never told you who my son was. I never thought about how it was possible you'd meet. I did tell you about him though,"

"Don't I know it? He's all you talk about when I see you. I just... Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt thought of their past conversations but then realised his boyfriend was frozen at his side.

"I... this is real right? This isn't some crazy dream. I can really see you." He managed, his eyes locked desperately with his mothers.

"Of course it is Blainey Boo. What sort of dreams are you having that makes you think this might be one?" Alleyah laughed lightly, using her nickname for him that made his knees weak.

"I... nothing unusual I just," he struggled for words but turned to Kurt, "Is she tangible?" he practically whispered. Kurt nodded in reply.

"Mom..."

Blaine took a step forward, hand outstretched. His mother's spirit held out her own hand and clasped his tight, the soft petals solidifying to give her a real shape, a real form.

"I've missed you my Blainey," she said, her voice trembling.

"Oh mom," he said, flinging himself into her arm and burying his head into her shoulder.

"It's okay baby. Momma's here,"

She wrapped her arms around Blaine's waist, rested her chin on the top of his head. Within Blaine's arms she became more and more solid, taking a more human form. She was still a little see through but perfectly tangible.

"I missed you so much mom," Blaine sniffed, his eyes streaming. "It's horrid without you,"

"Oh Blaine. I'm here though; I've been watching you and you've made me so proud. Just thinking of all the things you've done makes me so proud to be your mom. I've followed you and wished so hard I could be there with you. Oh I'm so glad you met Kurt. I saw it when I first saw you together, the soul mate bond. I was so happy for you both." She comforted, rubbing circles into Blaine's back the way she used to when he was little and stressed about not being able to control his wings.

"You saw it?" Blaine asked. He drew back to see her and found his vision was blurry from tears so rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.

"My it's such a downer to not be able to see your own bonds isn't it?" she laughed. "I presume you explained to Kurt?"

"Yeah he did. _You_ never said anything about still having your powers though, does that always work?" said Kurt, having taken to silence to let the two be reunited. He knew how teary his first meeting with _his_ mom's spirit had been.

"Alas no. Not for all of my powers at least. Probably my lineage helps." She said, smiling at Kurt.

"You never did tell me about all of your powers," Blaine said, looking up at Alleyah and feeling like a child in her arms again.

"Neither did you," she teased, poking his side.

"I didn't know them all! I had to try and explain to dad why the TV kept turning itself on and the lights kept flickering all on my own,"

"I know. I'm so sorry baby. I wish I hadn't had to leave you. I was so touched when I saw you at my funeral. I just wanted so badly to hug you and tell you everything was going to be okay. And the song you sung too was just so touching too. You made me so proud baby," she kissed Blaine's cheek and wiped away a stray tear of his.

"Don't cry Blainey Boo. Everything's okay,"

"I... I know I just... I can't believe I can see you." Blaine sniffled. "Everything just feels... _right_ now, now you're here. Like this is all I need; this moment forever,"

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt chuckled. Blaine let his mom go for a moment and pulled Kurt into an unexpected and massive hug.

"Thank you Kurt. For everything. For being so perfect. For accepting me. For bringing me here today. For just everything. I love you Kurt," Blaine spoke into Kurt's ear as he squeezed him tight.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt smiled, tears in his own eyes now as he squeezed Blaine back. Over Blaine's shoulder Kurt could see Alleyah smiling proudly, her eyes full of love and he knew exactly what Blaine had meant. It did feel right. It felt like everything was how it should be. Blaine and Kurt together. Alleyah there to see her son happy. Everything felt like it had just slid into place.

"Come here you," he laughed at Alleyah whose eyes were glistening, a sign that were she still human and not a ghostly spirit, she would be crying right now. She laughed and joined in the hug, giving both the boys a kiss on the cheek and hugging them tight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLOOO (Sorry in advance, this A/N is long :P )**

**Sorry I've not posted this in a while, I had shitloads on homework in for the last few days of term but it's finally the xmas hols and I can actually get round to posting some stuff (though annoyingly it may still be scarce as I have revision for A level exams for January to keep up with *Le sigh* anyway...)**

**Also want to just say I'm currently posting chapters of another story too. It's called The Girl From The Ocean and it's another glee one but it's a crossover. It's told from either Evora's (or Ariel from the little mermaid because that's the crossover) or Everett's (Blaine's twin brother in the story) POV (though it's narrated in third person but you get the idea right?) and I think it's quite sweet. I'd really like people to read it because I think it's a sort off cute story and I have some stuff planned for it like I do this story so if you have a spare half an hour please go read it. There's 8 chapters up already and I think it's one of my better stories (Along with this).**

**PLEASE go review it's like giving me a candy cane this xmas which I love because I eat way to much crap. And if you can, please go read my other story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Iris: Chapter 13

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Thousand Years- Christina Perry_

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked timidly as he sat in Blaine's lap on Tuesday night. They were in his own room this time, <em>Mulan<em> playing on his DVD player.

"I love how you say my name," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek. He giggled and turned in Blaine's arms to kiss him properly and immediately forgetting his original intentions as their lips met. After a few moments, Blaine pulled back, resting their foreheads together as he remembered Kurt had been asking something. He sighed in the sweet scent of his boyfriend before he spoke.

"Sorry, you were asking something weren't you?"

"Oh yeah. I uh,"

"Got a bit distracted?" Blaine offered making Kurt laugh.

"Yeah that." Kurt chuckled, pecking Blaine's cheek. "Um, I was thinking about something Britt said Saturday..."

"Yes?"

"I... she said 'you guys won't vanish again?'... What does she mean by again? Did you disappear before?" Kurt asked, biting his lip as Blaine's features... well not hardened but froze slightly.

"I'm sorry. Its something really personal isn't it? I'll shut up now. Forget I said anything," Kurt babbled but Blaine seemed to relax somewhat.

"It's fine Kurt. Yeah I guess you could say it's personal but I don't want to keep secrets from you Kurt. Most of the guys here know of my disappearing anyway because I wasn't in school for two weeks"

"Two weeks? Blaine what happened?" Kurt asked worriedly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"I... I had this massive row with my dad. I tried to explain that I'd found I had another power..."

* * *

><p><strong>(flashback)<strong>

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes son?" Mr Anderson said curtly, not looking up from his morning newspaper. It was a Sunday, about four months before Blaine and Kurt had even met. Blaine had been home alone all weekend although his father had hardly acknowledged him. He'd discovered his power of invisibility on Tuesday and had been trying to get a grip on it all week, and now he had and could easily control it, he knew he had to tell his father._

"_I uh, I think I found a new power," he stammered._

"_What?" his father practically roared. "What the hell now? Can't you do enough already?" Blaine winced, biting his tongue. "What is it then?"_

"_I uh, I can turn invisible," he mumbled, quickly demonstrating by disappearing for a few seconds._

"_What the hell? Don't ever do that around me again! Why can't you just be like a normal child?"_

"_Well I'm sorry!" Blaine shouted back, loosing it now. "I didn't choose to be like this. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here and I certainly wouldn't be like this if you hadn't fallen in love with Mom."_

"_Don't you dare bring your mother into this! Just stop using your damned powers. It's enough for me to deal with you now saying you're gay, don't-"_

"_What? Give you more reasons to hate me? Well screw you Dad. You've never even been considerate enough to realise that this might actually be so much harder on me than you, have you? What a great, helping fatherly figure you've been," Blaine shouted back._  
>"<em>I'm so outta here,"<em>

* * *

><p>"...I just drove and drove. Away from him and everything that I associated with him. I spent days doing nothing but driving and filling back up with gas. Only eating at drive thru's and gas stations. Sleeping in the back seats of my car. It wasn't fun or at all comfy mind you, but it was all I could do to put some distance between us and not electrocute him..."<p>

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed, pulling him into a deep hug.

"I'm okay Kurt. I am... I just..."

"Shh... it's okay Blaine. You don't have to explain." Kurt hushed, wiping away Blaine's silent tears with his thumb that Blaine hadn't even realised he'd shed.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Don't be," Kurt smiled. "You did nothing wrong and for him to treat you that was way horrible. He had no justification in saying all that to you and for you to put some distance between you was probably one of the strongest things you could've done. You could have totally lost it with him and her him, which I uh, nearly did once..."

"You... you did?" asked Blaine a little shocked.

"I... yeah." Kurt sighed, staring at his lap. "Its not one of my better moments, okay? I... there was this kid at my old school. Closet gay but a football jock. Too macho and too scared of losing his reputations to come out. He used to torment me day after day until I finally found out that was why. I was the only openly out gay kid at my old school, see...

"When I found out he threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I would never have told anyone, I don't believe in outing someone before they're ready to come out themselves but apparently my telling him that wasn't enough to know he was safe. In the end it got so bad I left. There was just this look in his eyes that frightened me so much. Like he was already planning on actually killing me.

"The last time he threatened me he slammed me against the lockers and I got so pissed I used a force field to push him back..."

'_Wouldn't be the first time I've had to do that'_ he sadly added to himself.

" I used my hands too so it didn't look too suspicious but he was still totally freaked out by my sudden strength. They caught his slamming me into the lockers on the CCVT cameras and there was no one else around so he had no excuse then they called him out. What happened next was out of shot but they caught me running out crying and had enough evidence to give him a suspension. I never stuck around long enough to find out how long his suspension was going to be.

"That's what Santana meant on Saturday night. She texted me the full story Sunday because she didn't want to bring it up in front of you if you didn't know already so she didn't scare you with the story. I haven't seen him since anyway and I hope I never have to." Kurt had stared at him lap the entire time he'd explained his story, but now felt Blaine's arms wrap around him and pulling him into his lap.

"It's okay Kurt. I wont let him anywhere near you," Blaine said, lifting Kurt's chin upwards so their eyes met. Kurt sighed and relaxed into Blaine's arms, assured that Blaine didn't think he was wrong, violent or anything else he'd called himself over the incident. Blaine thought of something then and removed his jacket, throwing it skilfully across the room so it landed over the back of his chair. He let his wings unfurl from his back and wrapped them around the pair, creating a warm barrier between them and the world and creating a safe haven for them.

"I still can't get over how beautiful they are," Kurt mumbled, stretching his arm out to run his fingers through the glinting feathers. Their warmth made the room feel a lot warmer, both boys soon forgetting it was almost December.

"And I can't get over hoe strong you are Kurt. You're so amazing, you should give yourself more credit. Think of all you've been through and you've pulled through and come out on top." Blaine said, pressing a soft kiss onto Kurt's cheek.

"There's something else I'd rather be on top of right now," Kurt smirked, holding back a giggle.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked playfully, raising an eyebrow and pulling Kurt closer.

"Really," Kurt smiled, pressing a deep kiss on Blaine's lips and revelling in the way Blaine reacted. As they grew closer Kurt curled his fingers through Blaine's loose hair and Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's lower back. Their hips pressed together, jeans felt tighter, hearts pounded faster. Blaine's fingers reached for Kurt's belt but Kurt hesitated mid-kiss.

"B-Blaine... are you sure we're ready for this?" Kurt breathed.

"Kurt. I love you. You're my soul mate, we can do anything together," Blaine's voice sounded slightly breathless himself as his hands paused on Kurt's jeans, staying there until he was sure Kurt was okay with this.

"I... I love you too Blaine. So much," Kurt helped pull Blaine closer and helped him undo his own belt before starting on Blaine's...

_(From here on out, I'll let your mind do the rest of the talking...)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah, I'm no good at writing anything steamy so this is as sexy as it get's I'm afraid. Don't worry there's a proper plot in the next chapter.**

**MAJOR NOTE!: I'm creating a prequel to this, it's going to be backstories for both the nymphs and angels. It's called M**ythical Creatures In A World Of Glee and it's** CRAZY long (**_**no seriously, it's 25 pages on word**_**) chapter for the entire nymph backstory and soon I'll post one for the angels. It's (hopefully) really good but I'll have to hope someone comments to tell me if it really is or not. **

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS BY THE WAY!**


End file.
